Big Time Love
by Barbra234
Summary: When Arianna Gomez's mom gets married she has a hard time making new friends in Minneapolis. Until her step brother introduces her to 4 hockey players.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Arianna Gomez. I'm 15 years old. I love to sing, dance, act, cook, and do many other things. But you probably don't care so I should tell you my other back story.

This all started with a red fedora. My dad wore the fedora the day he met my mom at the diner she worked at when they were my age. My dad was played guitar and sang on the streets but my mom didn't care. They instantly fell in love and dated for 4 years until my dad proposed on a Ferris wheel on their 4th anniversary. I came along a year later. Growing up my parents were not what you call average. Instead of making me cleaning my room, my dad taught me skills like singing and acting. Our house was full fun and games up until my dad died in a car accident when I was 5. He was driving me to my first day of kindergarten when he was hit by a drunk driver. After that my mom had to work two jobs just to keep us in our tiny apartment in Pine City. When I was 10, I convinced my mom to start dating again. She went on a date every Saturday night. This didn't bother me because she never got a stable boyfriend until she met Alex. Alex was the CEO of a huge company and the chief of police. They met when he pull my mom over for speeding. Alex's son, Kyle, and I never got along when our parents were dating. Sooner or later we finally settled our hate for each other and became friends. Alex and my mom got married when last month. They are currently off on a 3 month long honeymoon in Italy.

All of this brings me to now. I am now unpacking my stuff into my new room. As much I hate the idea of a new house, I love the house. They have a video game room with every video game known to man. And a movie room with tons of movies. My room has a water bed, mini fridge, microwave, and a flat screen TV. I laid on my bed wondering about my first day of school tomorrow and the 11th anniversary of my dad's death. I soon feel into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of my dogs, Milo and Chris, licking my hand. Milo is a pug and Chris is a shih zhu. I quickly took a shower and then got dressed. I wore a black shirt that had flared ends, a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots and my dad's old red beanie. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Kyle stuffing his face with food.

"Whoa dude, slow down before you choke on something," I said jokingly. He smiled and tried to stick his tongue out at me but his mouth was too full. I chuckled at his funny attempt.

"When is Maya going to get here because I need to get gas for my car," Kyle asked after swallowing the large amount of food that was in his mouth. My eyes widened at the thought of entering a car, especially today.

"Actually I was wondering if we could walk to school," I replied, trying to hide my fear.

"Aww, but why no-," he was about to ask until he saw the terror in my eyes. "Of course we can." I smiled at the fact Kyle cared for me like a brother.

You may be wondering who Maya is. She has been my best friend since before we were born. Our moms were both waitresses at the same restaurant where my parents met. Maya moved into our neighborhood last week after her dad got a new job. He is a doctor and her mom is an author. Maya is an artist.

Just then there was a knock on the door. _Well speak of the devil. _Before I could open the door, it burst open.

"I just finished my new piece and I need your opinions," she exclaimed.

She handed me her piece and I was completely amazed. It was a painting of my dad when we were younger.

"This is the most beautiful piece you have ever made," I replied.

"Hey, can you stop the chit chat and leave? You can't be late for your first day of school," Kyle rudely interjected.

"Calm down, Kyle. Don't get your kakis in a twist," I answered sarcastically as we started walking to school.

As we arrived, I realized how big my new school, Granger High, was. It was about 3 stories high. After we went to the main office to get Maya's and my schedule and other info, we headed to our lockers.

"Oh man, I feel bad for you two. You got lockers 609 and 608," Kyle said mockingly.

"Why? What's wrong with them," Maya asked.

"Well they're known as The Sticks because they get stuck every time you open them."

"They can't be that bad," I replied trying to open the locker.

"Ari stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Fine."

"Are all the lockers this bad," Maya asked.

"Yes, unless you're on the hockey team like me." Kyle replied with a smirk.

"Stupid jocks," I said under my breath.

"I heard that. Anyway, I better head to my locker," he said before leaving. As he left, I tried opening my locker again.

"Ari please stop. You're going to get hurt," Maya pleaded.

"I can't. I can feel it mocking me."

Just then I finally opened my locker but started to fall backwards. I cringed expecting to fall but stopped when I felt a pair of arms carry me. I looked up and saw a boy with brown eyes and a helmet. He slowly put me down.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"U-um I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

He smiled and then left when he heard the 2 minute bell ring. I stared at him as he left and I didn't know why. I was taken out of my trance by the sound of Maya telling me to hurry to class or we would be late.

As we started running to our class, I couldn't stop thinking of the boy with the helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

I huffed and puffed as I ran into my 1st period classroom, just seconds before the late bell rang. As I tried catching my breath, I looked at all my fellow class mates. They all seemed to be talking about their latest party or how rich their parents were. _I hope I don't end up like these rich snobs._ Though I could help but notice their appearance. They all had flawless skin and were dressed in the most expensive clothes I have ever seen. I seemed to be the only person in the class who was wearing skinny jeans and combat boots. As my teacher walked in, I couldn't help but look at her style. She was the first person I had seen wearing high-tops and a sweat shirt with The Clash on it. She looked like she was straight out of college. Although her laid back fashion, she, like everyone else in the school, had a perfect skin. Her blond hair was perfectly straight.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Rizzoli. I would like to introduce you to our new students, Arianna Gomez and Maya Lawrence," she said pointing us out to the class. "Why don't you tell us about yourselves?"

"Well I am kind of an artist and I love the color turquois," Maya said nervously.

"Well I love to sing, dance, act, cook, and do many other things. Oh and I love hockey," I answered.

"Well that is amazing. Now I am going to seat you all in alphabetically."

As Ms. Rizzoli seated us, I noticed I was not near Maya. I became a little shy due to not knowing anyone. I was taken out of my nervousness by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see one of Kyle's friends, James.

"I think it's awesome to find a girl who loves hockey. I'm actually a hockey player. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James," he exclaimed with his pearly white smile.

"James, we met last week when you, Kendall and Logan were playing air hockey at my house,"

"Oh yeah. But don't Carlos, he was there too."

"Who's Carlos?"

Before he could answer, a boy came running through the door. I looked closer to see it was the boy with the helmet.

"I am so sorry I'm late Ms. Rizzoli. I kind of tripped in the hallway," he said apologetically.

"It's fine Carlos because it's the first day of school, but don't let it happen again. Take your seat," she warned and pointed to the seat next to me.

As he took his seat I whispered to him," Are you just following me now, dude?"

He smirked and replied, "You wish."


	4. Chapter 4

About 4 hours later, I walked into the cafeteria. I bought a corndog with fries, a coke and half a tray full of smarties. Maya and I sat at the nearest table.

"So are you going to tell me about that boy in 1st period or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you," Maya asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I lied, knowing she was referring to Carlos.

Instead of responding, she took out her student manual and flipped through the pages.

"Carlos Garcia. He likes hockey and corndogs, his best friends are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Kyle Luther," she said.

"How do you all that stuff?"

"The school manual has background information on all of the students and don't change the subject."

"Fine, maybe I do like-"

"What do you like, Ari," Kyle asked as he walked to the table with Kendall, James, Logan and (of course) Carlos.

"Ummm," I looked around frantically and noticed the mass amount of smarties on my lunch tray. "I was telling Maya how much I like smarties."

"Okay," Kyle answered confused.

For most of lunch Maya and I ate silently as the boys were talking about James' car.

"-I wish I could just get my dumb car fixed. I looked under the hood and engine is all messed up," James complained.

"That means your oil is gathering impurities and becoming darker. You should probably get an oil checkup," I said as if it were nothing.

When I looked over, everyone, even Kyle and Maya were staring at me.

"How did you know that," Logan asked.

"My dad used to work part-time as an auto mechanic when I was 3, so I can fix a car with my eyes closed," I answered.

"Well can you help me with my problem?"

"Sure."

For the rest of the lunch, I gave advice on how to fix James' car. Maybe it isn't so bad here.


End file.
